


Troppi libri. Troppo poco secoli.

by blackjessamine



Category: The Nevernight Chronicles - Jay Kristoff
Genre: Drabble, Librarians, Libraries, aelius - Freeform, to many books to few centuries
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Occhiali calati sul naso, carrello dei resi e sigaretto incollato alle labbra: il custode di una biblioteca di morti non può aver paura della morte.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Troppi libri. Troppo poco secoli.

_**Troppi libri.  
Troppo pochi secoli** _

  
  
  
  
Non so che sapore abbia la morte.  
Forse quello che mi lecco sui polpastrelli ad ogni pagina voltata: polvere ad appassire fra libri bruciati, braccati, spesso mai nati.  
Forse la morte canta come le ruote sporche di ruggine di questo carrellino che cigola, e cigola, e cigola, e io metto in fila solo un passo dopo l’altro.  
Forse la morte ha soltanto il sapore amaro della carta zuccherata che si appiccica alle labbra, mentre cerco di ritrovare in questo sigaretto qualcosa di più di fumo e cenere.  


_La Morte prende solo quelle che le serve._

  
_Troppi libri.  
Troppo pochi secoli._  
  
  
  
  
  
 _[100 parole]_  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Prima o poi riuscirò a scrivere qualcosa più di una drabble in un fandom che non sia Harry Potter. Quel giorno però non è oggi, evidentemente.  
Con tutti i personaggi interessanti di questo libro, direte voi, era proprio necessario battezzare il fandom con il Cronista Aelius? Certo che sì. Lui e la sua biblioteca di libri perduti, uccisi, dimenticati e a volte mai scritti sono la cosa che ho più amato di tutto il romanzo. Chiamiamola deformazione professionale, se vogliamo.  
Comunque, “ _Troppi libri. Troppo pochi secoli_ ” è una citazione diretta del romanzo, nonché la frase con cui il Cronista è solito congedarsi.  
  
La storia partecipa alla challenge “[Drabbles, Drabbles e ancora Drabbles](https://www.freeforumzone.com/discussione.aspx?idd=11668933)”, indetta da HarrietStrimell sul forum di EFP: ho utilizzato il prompt n. 3 dell’elenco di partenza: zucchero.  
  
Vi chiedo solo una cortesia: al momento ho letto soltanto il primo volume della serie dunque, nel caso raro in cui questa breve sciocchezza vi ispiri l’irrefrenabile voglia di confidenze sugli ultimi due libri, per favore non coinvolgetemi. 


End file.
